


Чёрная собака

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Book: The Hound of the Baskervilles, Gen, Nightmares, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: С собакой на болотах было покончено, но та начинает приходить к Холмсу во сне.





	Чёрная собака

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Black Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771325) by [Amedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia). 

Для всех окружающих Холмс принял странные события нашего расследования смерти сэра Чарльза Баскервиля абсолютно спокойно. Только я один знал, что дисциплинированный разум ночью его предавал, снова и снова пугая той дьявольской собакой. Только я один знал, что богатое воображение, позволявшее ему давать ответы на загадки и предлагать решения, о которых никто другой и не мечтал, задействовало весь свой блеск для создания кошмаров.

Ночь за ночью, находясь в своей постели, я слышал крики из соседней комнаты. Холмс пытался предупредить жертв, настоящих и предполагаемых, об ужасной собаке. «Сэр Чарльз! Сэр Генри!» Он даже пробовал спасать подлого убийцу, для которого придумал ещё более жестокую − хотя, как мне казалось, более подходящую − смерть, чем та, которой тот умер.

Со своей стороны я пытался уравновесить своё беспокойство о страданиях друга деликатностью по отношению к его самоуважению. Я спросил за завтраком, после первой такой ночи, хорошо ли он спал, и получил в ответ короткое «да», не оставившее мне лазеек для дальнейших вопросов. Но понимание, что рядом с ним спит чёрная собака, продолжало меня беспокоить. Его лицо с каждым днём становилось бледнее, а глаза всё больше подчёркивались тенями.

На четвёртую ночь я решил принять меры. Я хотел прогнать это существо из его кровати. Я подождал, пока не услышал первые крики «Собака! Собака!». Только тогда я покинул свою комнату, чтобы его разбудить. Прикоснувшись к ручке двери, я услышал, как он закричал, чтобы предупредить жертву той ночи. В его голосе было больше душераздирающего страдания, чем страха: − Уотсон!

Ворвавшись в комнату, я поставил свечу на тумбочку. Свет луны сквозь шторы осветил спящего, всё ещё находящегося во власти злодея, пытающегося уничтожить всех, кого Холмс поклялся защищать. Когда я оказался рядом, он снова закричал: − Нет! Уотсон!

Я сел на край кровати и сжал рукой одну из его холодных рук. − Я здесь, Холмс. Всё в порядке. У вас − дурной сон.

Холмс медленно открыл глаза. Я почувствовал, как Холмс сжал мою руку, а потом он поднял другую руку, чтобы положить её сверху. − Вы − реальный? − хрипло спросил он.

Я положил на наши руки свободную руку. − Я − реальный, Холмс, − тихо ответил я. − Мы находимся на Бейкер-стрит.

Холмс поднял голову и огляделся. Я увидел, что его глаза прояснились, когда он начал успокаиваться из-за неожиданного пробуждения, выбросившего его, задыхающегося и дрожащего, на берега реальности.

− Мне очень жаль, что я вас разбудил, Уотсон, − Холмс попытался это сказать тоном, каким говорил обычно, но этому противоречило то, как он сжимал мою руку. − У меня были такие ужасные сны последние несколько ночей, − признался он.

− Я знаю, − сказал я, ободряюще сжав руки Холмса. − Но не сегодня вечером. Я не позволю это. Я собираюсь остаться рядом и прогнать кошмары.

Холмс так устал, что даже не стал протестовать. К моему удивлению, он откинул одеяло и отодвинулся, чтобы освободить мне место. − Самое меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы вам было удобно, − объяснил он.

Я заснул раньше, чем предполагал. Проснувшись несколько часов спустя, я нашёл, что Холмс, возможно, в бессознательной попытке убедиться в моём присутствия, забросил на меня руку. Никакая чёрная собака не могла спать рядом с ним, когда я занял её место.


End file.
